The Girl Who looked like Inuyasha
by animefangirl1359
Summary: A new character? Why does she look like Inuyasha? And what is wrong with her eyes? Maybe those people can help... Wait why are they shooting arrows at us!
1. Chapter 1: Kagome

**-Author's note-**

 **Hey guys! This is my first story on here soooooo I hope you like it. It has my own character in it so yeah... A few things that may be helpful: Words in** _ **italics**_ **are the character's thoughts. Any thing in {} are sounds. EX: {FWP}. This particular story is about Inuyasha. I do not own any of the characters except the one I added. This is a completely different story line from the main story. Let me know what you guys want next because if you don't then I'm just gonna write whatever and post it. Enjoy :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Why does Inuyasha have to be so stupid?! He actually thinks I have feelings for Kouga? Even if I did, which I dont, why would he care? I mean, he has no right to be upset, he has strong feelings for Kikyo, so even if I did like Kouga, Inuyasha has no reason to be-_

"KAGOME!" Shippou yells from my bike's basket. _Whoops! I wonder how long he was saying my name._ "Sorry Shippou. What's up?" I ask ever so nonchalantly. "Are you OK Kagome?" You seem a bit tired." Shippou asked inhis usal caring way. "Oh, no, I'm not tired. Just thinking about a test I'll have to take when I go back to my time era." _I really don't like lying but I don't want him to worry about this. He's just a kid after all, he's had to grow up so much in the past few months._

"I wonder when Inuyasha and the others will be back." he replies accepting my lie. "Oh yeah, I forgot they were off to do an excorsism. I'm sure they'll be back soon." While the other four of our friends were helping a near by village Shippou and I decided to walk around. We found this trail and just journeyed down it without thinking. The trail was too narrow to ride my bike so I hopped off and walked it along the little dirt path.

A wolf's howl could be heard in the distance and I stop in my tracks. I reach for my arrows as the leaves of a bush rustle in the wind. {PING!} _Jewel shards? Oh..._

A vortex of wind erupts from the bushes. When the small tornado disbanded a tall figure could be seen. "Hey Kagome! I thought I smelled your scent close by! Where's the mutt?" Kouga ased loudly. "Hi Kouga. **Inuyahsa** and the others went to slay some demons. Where's the rest of your pack?" I ask, emphasizing Inuyasha's name. "I don't always need my pack arund. THey're off hunting for food." _Oops, I guess I hurt his ego. I didn't imply he needed his pack all the time. Guys need to not get so emotional and pride hurt over the smallest things._

My eyes glance to where Shippou- _Hey?! Where'd he go?!_ "Shippou? SHIPPOU?!" I call starting to get worried. _What if a bigger demon got him? Or a demon hunter? No... they would've gotten attacked Kouga before they got Shippou. Oh, where is he?_

"Relax Kagome, I can smell him. He went this way." Kouga started to walk down the path. _I guess Shippou got bored and walked ahead. I really need to stop worring so much. Shippou is more than capable to handle himself in a fight. Oh, hey Kouga is going off the path. Oh.. My bike won't fit. Hmm... I'll just leave it here. Surely no one would steal it. Thankfully Kouga isn't walking fast and I can easily keep up. I wonder where Shippou is._

Kouga stopped suddenly and, sadly, I was so deep in thought that I ran into him. "K-Kouga?" "I smell a mutt." he growled. _That's strange, Inuyasha should be no where near us and he shouldn't be finished with that demon job..._

"Kagome! Kagome! Come here! Hurry!" I hear Shippou yell. I run to his voice and I hear Kouga follow behind. "What's wrong Ship-oh!" As soon as I find Shippou I see a figure passed out on the ground. The white long hair seemed all too familiar. "Inuyasha!" I cry out.

 _Please be OK! I know I was upset but I didn't want anything bad to happen to him!_ My heart is racing as I run to the sleeping body. "Huh?" I stop as i reach it to realize it's a young woman. _Who is this?_

The young woman's hair was pure white like Inuyasha's. Her complextion was almost as pale as her hair. She would've been completely naked but someone had thrown a pink blanket across her. _Wait... that's not a blanket. That's a dress?! That shows a little too much skin... But... she looks so peaceful. I hate to wake her up but it's dangerous to be sleeping here._

I go to wake her up but my hand is forced back by some sort of force field. {FWP!} An arrow passes by my head and I hear Kouga and Shippou yell my name out. "Stay away from her, she's dangerous!" a man ordered. I look at the man who spoke and saw that he had on a darker pink robe on and he carried a bow and arrows. _He shot at me! And how can a sleeping girl be dangerous? He looks really powerful. What if he hurts her?! I need to save her. But how?_

 _Oh wait! He's not the only one with arrows. And mine can break through sheilds like this! I can save her!_ "Kagome get out of there!" I hear Kouga yell from the distance. I grab one of my arrows and jab down hard on the barrier. The arrow and the barrier both shatter to pieces. "NO! What have you done?!" The male archer cries.

A strong wind blows around us and the girl's eyes open. I gasp at the shocking colors of them. _It's like her eyes can't make up their mind if they want to be yellow or light purple._ The resemblance to her face was scarily similiar to Inuyasha's.

She blinked twice and her nose twitched. I heard her sniffing the air. She shot up to a sitting position and her head whipped to the man, who was about to shoot another arrow. The girl let out a low growl from the back of her throat. _Maybe she is dangerous?_

Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and threw me on her back. She jumped toward Shippou and grabbed him. Clutching him close to her chest, she turned towards Kouga and jerked her head in the direction we came from. _She wants him to follow her? Is she saving us?_

"Come back here you stupid dog!" the man yelled as an arrow headed for us. My mind went blank as she turned and darted towards the path with Shippou and I still with her. I started shaking as more arrows whizzed by our heads, but she didn't stop running.

As we reached a clearing I saw Inuyasha and Miroku. "Kagome? What the hell?" The half dog demon ran to meet us and he snatched me away from the girl. "Way to keep an eye on Kagome mutt face!" Kouga yelled. "I wasn't even near by you were the one who was why didn't you keep an eye on her? And who the hell is this?" Inuyasha yelled and jabbed his thumb at the young woman who saved me.

The girl with white hair slowly looked up. She wasn't even breathing hard despite the fact that she ran such a long distance. "She saved Shippou and me. Be nice Inuyasha." A rosy color came to the girl's cheek. Shippou jumped down to the ground. "Yeah Inuyasha be nice. She's probably scared out of her mind." She looked up and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"She smells like mutt face over here." Kouga muttered. "Do you have to be here? Go run off with your little pack!" Inuyasha shot back. "Fine! I didn't want to be here anyway." Kouga grabbed my hand and gazed into my eyes the way he usually does when he's departing. "Good-bye Kagome. Be more careful for me OK? You're still my woman you know." And then with a smirk to Inuyasha he left.

"Hehehehehehe." All four of us look to the girl in the pink dress. She went back to being quiet. Miroku smiles and then darts towards her to ask her what I assume to be if she would bare his child. _He's lucky Sango isn't here. Where is she?_

"Fair maiden would you do the honor of baring my child?" MIroku asks as he grabs her hand. "HIRIKOTSU!" "OW! Sango! You've returned!" Sango catches her weapon as her and Kilala fly down to a landing with us. "You need to stop asking women that Miroku." She seethed. She finally notice the girl who looked shockingly similar to Inuyasha. "Woah, who is this?" Kilala shrinks and pads up to the girl with white hair and rubs against her legs.

"I don't know she was running this way with Kagome and Shippou." Miroku replied. "You mean you didn't even bother to get her name and you asked her to bare your child!" Sango yelled angrily. As Miroku's face turned beet red the girl finally opened her mouth to speak.

"My n-name is K-K-Kesiti..." the girl whispered with the sweetest voice I've ever heard. Inuyasha went up to her and started sniffing her out. "Hmmm... You smell like a half-demon but there's something else in there too. Just what are you?" He asked roughly.

"She's a menace and needs to be put down, that's what she is!" yelled a woman from behind the girl. "Eh?! Run!" Kesiti yelled. Inuyasha grabbed me as Miroku and Sango jumped on Kilala. Kesiti scooped up Shippou and we started to run. _Is Kesiti the real danger to us or is it this new woman chasing us? Oh, please be fast Inuyasha!_

 **So how did you guys like it? Let me know! I'll work on something new for the time being but let me know if you'd like more of this :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha

AN:

Hey guys, thanks for toughing it out with my story. I know that it's been a while since I last published. My dad's computer was barely working. But, thankfully my mom got a new one so I can type all weekend. WOO! Here's the second chapter of the Inuyasha story. I don't own any of the characters expect the one I created. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Inuyasha**_

 _What the hell? We only met this girl and she's already getting us in trouble. Just who is she anyway?_ An arrow whizzes past my head. _Damn, can't think about that now. I have to protect Kagome and the others._ I sprint forward faster and faster, all the while hoping Kilala and what's-her-name can keep up. Our followers' footsteps are getting closer. Just when I'm about to shout for everyone to fight, a pink barrier blocks our way.

I slam into it before I'm able to even think about stopping. "AH!" Kagome gasps with the impact and falls to the ground with me. That girl had already stopped, and Kilala was flying higher and higher to find an opening, but apparently with no luck. _Great._ I look at Kagome to make sure she's OK. Behind her I see the same pink barrier, blocking us in. _Son of a b-_

"Do you even realize what you've done, you human?" spat the woman. "This monstrosity was put down for a reason. And now you've gone and woke her up!" The 'monstrosity' in question was shaking to her core. "She looks harmless from here! What could she have done to make you want her to stay trapped in her own skin?" I call through our own imprisonment. "She destroyed a village, and then corrupted one of our archers by seducing him. And if that wasn't enough she defaced the name of our leader. If you ask me, Mistress Sahe was too kind to her. I would have executed her." The woman said quietly while glaring at the now sobbing girl.

"I didn't seduce him! He loved me! He suggested we leave your oppressive village. It was after you killed him that I destroyed it. And as for your 'leader', well, every word was true and she knew it. And you know what? I would destroy that village again. What you did to me was horrible. What you did to Ji was even worse." Slowly the sobbing girl regained her composure. "Now, let my companions and me out. I will not ask again."

"Kesiti?" whispered Shippo. _Well at least I know her name now._ Kesiti glared at the woman, who waved her hand and made the pink barrier disappear. "Fine. We'll just take you by force. ATTACK!"

A dozen archers leap out of the trees surrounding us and aim for Kesiti's head. "Kesi-" Kagome yells but Kesiti raises her hand and the arrows sizzle and disappear. The archers' eyes widen and they all run back to the safety of the forest. She raises her hand again, this time towards the woman who spoke ill of her, and a single pink blast escapes her fingers. _Wait a minute, that looks like what the archers' commander did, but smaller._

The commander flies back and hits a tree. "We'll be back Kesiti. And next time, Mistress Sahe will be accompanying us. Then you'll be trained back to the little puppy you used to be." And with a veil of pink light, the woman was gone.

Everyone went quiet. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were staring at the spot the woman had just disappeared from. Kilala and I, however, were staring at Kesiti. _She looks paler. And her breathing is shallower._ Just as she starts falling Kilala jumps behind her and catches her on her nose. Kesiti rubs her nose gently. "I know you have questions, and to be quite honest, I do as well. But that little show you all just saw wiped me out. I must have been gone longer than I originally thought. Would it be too much to ask for you all to take me to my grandmother's house? I'm sure she can explain a lot of what just happened."

Kesiti looks up at me with tear full eyes. "I can't remember any of what I just said, but I feel that it was right. I don't remember anything other than waking up. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to help me. But I have to ask."

Looking at her I have a strong feeling to help her, and protect her. It's a lot like what I feel for Kagome, but different somehow. So maybe this feeling is what pushes my head to nod. And with that she faints. "Inuyasha, you're sure?" Miroku asks, "You're never really this eager to help someone, especially when they are troublesome."

I nod again while staring at the passed out half demon female in front of me. The wind blows slightly and I catch a whiff of her scent again. _There's something else in there. I've smelt never smelt it before. What is it? And just what did I agree to?_

 **AN:**

 **Well there ya go. There is chapter two. Let me know how it is. I've already gotten the next few chapters in there for you guys. It should be out soon if not today. Again, thank you for sticking it out with me. 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Kesiti

**AN:**

 **Well here is the third chapter. I don't think I mentioned it before but I change the point of view each chapter. I don't own any characters except the ones I make. Enjoy**

 _ **Kesiti**_

 _Pictures flash in front of me. A woman with long red hair. A boy my age (or what I assume is my age). A whip. They swirl in front of my eyes faster and faster. I feel my heart beat racing. My breath quickens._ I've seen this before. But I don't remember what is happening. _Iron bars. Stone walls. A cell. Hay on the ground in a heap. That boy again. He's saying something to me. But I can't make out what he's saying._

 _I'm nodding now. The wall crumbles down. I'm running. The boy is holding my hand, leading me to the woods. An arrow hits his shoulder. The woman with red hair walks up to him. She's yelling in his face. She raises her hand and he's turned into pure stone. 'NO!' I yell. Anger. Anger. So much anger. I can't control it. Buildings are crashing. Pain. Pain. So much pain. I can't bear it. My world is crashing. Everything is going dark. The woman glares at me. Everything is black._

"NO!" I scream. Panting, I frantically look around. The young fox demon rushes to my side. "Kesiti are you OK? You kept tossing and turning in your sleep." I feel myself staring at him. _What do I say? 'I had a nightmare, everything is fine'? No, that will make me seem weak. But I am weak. I'm the weakest member of this little group right now. Oh dear, he's expecting an answer. Say something. Console him._

"I'm fine. I was having a dream of rolling around in the grass. It's been so long since I've been able to do that you know." _Was it? Or was it not that long ago? I can't remember anything._ I smile, thankful no one can hear my inner babble. The little fox demon buys it. Not surprising, since he's only a child.

"Well come on! There's plenty of grass outside Kaede's house." The young demon takes my hand and leads me outside. _Kaede's house? Who is Kaede?_ "Um, little fox? Who is Kaede?" As soon as I ask an old woman walks out of the house. _Ask and answered… well maybe._

"I be Kaede child. And this is my house. I take it you are Kesiti? Ye passed out before ye could tell Inuyasha and Kagome where your grandmother lives, so they brought ye back here. I'll go tell them ye woke up." And she was gone. _Not very talkative I suppose._

"C'mon Kesiti, there's a really grassy patch right over here. We can roll in it together until Kagome and Inuyasha comes over." I watch the child run over to a spot on the grass and lie down. I feel a smile creep up my face and join him, relishing the crisp green grass on my skin. _For some reason, I feel like I've never experienced this. But that's absurd. Surely I've felt this before._

I continue rolling in the blanket of green earth when I smell Kagome and Inuyasha. I snap up and stare at them, feeling the heat on my cheeks. _They're going to hit me now, because I was having fun and not doing what I should have done earlier. Woah, why would I think that? That's strange._ I look down at the ground and say, "I haven't ever felt grass before."

They both give me an uncomfortable stare. My face must be redder than Inuyasha's outfit by now. _Change the subject._ "So, about my grandmother's house, do you mind escorting me? I would understand if you won't. In fact, I wouldn't blame you in the slightest." _And I wouldn't. Because I'm even scared and concerned about what will happen._

"We're coming with you. You seem rusty on whatever powers you've got. If you faint like you did earlier then you're in some real trouble." Inuyasha says. "Yeah, and I'd hate for you to get hurt Kesiti. You saved my life. You saved all of our lives. So where does your grandmother live?" Kagome asks. "I'd have to show you. Are all of you coming?" I ask, glancing nervously around. Kagome and Inuyasha both nod. I sigh and slowly get up. "I'm ready when you all are then. I'll be over there, under that tree." I point off to some random tree close by. When they nod I start to walk off, but Inuyasha follows close behind me.

"Just what are you anyway? You don't smell like anything I've ever smelled before." He states while sniffing the air around me. I blink and stare at the strange creature that I have enlisted for help. _Well he does have dog ears like mine, so I can't really judge him too much. At least I have the courtesy not to sniff people though. Or, do I? I've been doing it lately so maybe I'm just like him. Oh wait, he asked a question. Quick, look like you've been thinking hard! What did he ask again?! Oh yeah, what I am. Well, who am I? Come to think of it I don't really know. Hmm._

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe grandmother will know." I reply quietly. "Well, if you don't remember anything like you say you don't, then how do you even know where your grandmother is?" He asks rather roughly. _Jeez this guy is mean._ "I just do. It's like embedded into my memory. I couldn't tell you how to get there, but ask me to show you, and then I will." _Now, please leave me alone and gather your friends so we can leave already. You're really scaring me._ I don't say the last part but I really wish I could.

He nods and heads off to get his group. _I wonder if they're all friends. Would they want me to be their friend too? Do I want to be their friend? And just what is the little fox's name?_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Well there's the last chapter. I have all these ideas in my head and I'm typing them up because I want to make it up to people about the long wait for chapter two sooooo yeah hope you enjoyed! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome

**AN:**

 **I told you I'm just on a roll today/tonight. This might not actually be published while I'm writing it but, you know… I tried. Also, I've decided on this Fan Fiction that I will only be using Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kesiti for the point of view characters. I don't own any characters except the ones I created. Enjoy :3**

 **Kagome**

 _Wow, Kesiti is a really fast runner. She could give Kouga a run for his money. Oh, bad pun. Well, what can you expect? I've had hardly any sleep because we keep moving so no one will attack us. I hope we are there soon. I really hope Kesiti knows where she's going. I really hope her grandmother has beds._

"Kagome, you know if you wanted to sleep you could say you want to ride Kilala? I know you're tired. You keep yawning in my ear." Inuyasha whispers. I blink in faked ignorance. "I'm not tired. But if you insist, I will go ride Kilala." _Ok, he doesn't deserve me snapping at him. It's just I'm tired and he didn't have to bring it up. Jerk._

Inuyasha jumps and places me on Kilala's back in one motion. Or at least it seems like one motion to me. I can't really tell the difference in movements right now. I can hardly think. _Woah, Kilala is really warm. And soft. Maybe I could rest for a little bit. I'm sure we'll be fine._

My last conscious thought was of how I probably just jinxed the peaceful ride. _'Hey Kagome. How is my beautiful priestess?' I hear someone say from outside my tent._ Who would be talking to me like that? And why am I a priestess? Hmm. Clearly this is some nightmare where I'm Kikyo and Inuyasha is my husband. Great. ' _Are you ready to bare my child?'_ Wait… I KNOW THAT VOICE! _Miroku opens the tent flap and cozies up next to me. 'It'll be fun Kagome. I promise.'_ NO! NO! WAKE UP! NOW! PLEASE NO!

"STOP!" I yell waking up. I glance around and find that it's daylight and that we're at a house. A big house at that. I've been laid on the grass and hear breathing next to me. I turn and find… "MIROKU!" He jumps awake and throws his staff in the air. "What?!" _Calm down, it was just a dream. It didn't really happen._ "Nothing. You just… scared me is all." I lie.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha calls as he runs toward me. "Are you all right? What happened? I heard you scream and came but it looks like there's no danger… What were you doing to her monk?" He automatically accuses Miroku. "Inuyasha, I didn't do anything. I am only loyal to Sango of course." He dutifully replies. "That's why you asked Kesiti the first time you met her to bare your child?" Inuyasha shoots back. "Hey, that was just reflex. Not my fault." Miroku mumbles.

 _Speaking of Kesiti and Sango…_ "Inuyasha, where is everyone? And why did you leave me alone here? In an unknown area?" I drill him. "Wha- I- Kagome! I didn't leave you alone, I left you with Miroku. And this is Kesiti's grandmother's house. And everyone went to her fields to gather herbs and vegetables for dinner. And I was right over there under the tree to get some shade. You were safe the entire time." He yells back. "Yeah well, next time bring me with you. Idiot." I mumble.

"Is everything all right?" A young woman asks from the front door of the house. "Yeah, everything is fine. Kagome is just overreacting, like usual." _So Inuyasha knows who this woman is._ "Hi, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Ms.?" I extend my hand to the woman with short red hair. "Call me Tanai. I'm Kesiti's grandmother." _What? Grandmother?_ "But, you're so young!" I blurt out.

Instead of getting defensive or angry she just laughs. "Yes, I look young to you. But that is because our people do not age. All will be explained in due time I promise. I would like to thank you for awakening my granddaughter. I had no idea Sahe would do something like this. Had I known, then I would have broken the spell myself. I am very grateful to you Kagome-san." She bows slightly and I feel honored. "It's no problem Tanai. And please, it's just Kagome."

She grins and looks to the right. I follow her gaze and see the others on their way back to the house. "Ah, there they are. Well come on in. I'll begin to explain everything inside." Tanai waves us all in and we follow like ducklings. Seeing the back of her head I finally notice the streaks of grey in her vibrant red hair. "I suppose I should tell you everything I know." And so, she begins her tale.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I will publish Tanai's story soon. But at this point in time, I am very tired and I have to think of ideas for my other fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be in Tanai's perspective and will only be the story. Please comment anything you'd like changed or what you'd like to see. You can also PM me 3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tanai's Story

**AN: Here is Tanai's story. It is in her perspective. I don't own any characters except the ones I created. Enjoy**

 _ **Tanai's Story**_

"I suppose I should start with saying that I am not a human, nor am I a demon. I am a goddess. This is why I appear young to you all. My kind was created to control the humans and demons on Earth. We were taught to hate both kinds. In our group of beings there were only females. There can be no males. We are not supposed to mate with anyone. We simply just come to be. But no one ever said it was impossible to mate with a male. And so, my story begins.

It was about 400 years ago when I met him. He was a human, and therefore I was to kill him. But the look in his eyes suggested he was not a thing to be feared or despised, but a creature to love, to care for. So I did not kill him. Instead, I married him. We had a daughter together, just before another goddess found out what I had done. She killed him on the spot and took my daughter.

I was distraught about my husband's death. I refused to obey our orders for a very long time. About 200 years after he died, a young woman approached my home. Her eyes were a mixture of purple and brown. I would have known her anywhere. She was my daughter.

Sahe had grown very much in the short years I had not had her. The goddess who took her from me trained her, and taught her to hate what she was. 'Why would you do a horrible thing you witch?' she yelled at me. 'When you know what love is you cannot just ignore it my child.' 'I am not your child. I'm a dirty half blood. Because of your lust, I am to be punished.' She obviously had not listened to a word I had said.

'I have become the leaders of the goddess despite what you cursed me with. I will never sink to your level. I will not breed with a human.' After that she cursed my name and left. I was proud she had become the leader of something. What mother wouldn't be proud of their child's accomplishments? I was not proud, however, with what she was the leader of, and what she thought of herself.

About 100 years later Sahe came again to my house. She was pregnant. She kept her word and did not breed with a human. She met a demon. 'He is called Inu no Taisho, and I regret what I have done. I came here to blame you, mother,' she said a word that means warmth and love with so much spite, 'because I am your offspring and therefore I repeated you actions. As soon as this monster is born I will kill it.'

Out of compassion or greed, I know which not; she chose to keep the child alive. Sahe trained the tri-blood to kill demons and humans, both of which are in her blood. She would whip the child if she had disobeyed her mother. I eventually stepped in and took Kesiti, and she lived with me for 20 years.

Sahe had come with a dozen of male archers. 'Since you took the dog I had to train something to help us defeat the humans and demons. But now I want her back. She will destroy the rest of the humans, and then be left in the woods for our goddesses to hunt.' Being much older than I used to be I could not fight, and so Kesiti was taken away.

I did however go back to the village. I was set on protecting my grandchild. Sahe kept her in a stone house with bars around it, and had a collar made for her and chained her to the wall for safe keeping. One of the male archers was tasked with feeding her. Soon, he fell in love with her.

She was not the beast her mother tried to force her to be. She was kind, loving, and sweet. That was the reason Sahe kept her locked up. She was scared her own daughter would turn the goddesses against her.

Ji would speak to her about escaping the village. Finally, they grew the courage and tore down the prison. They almost made it, but another archer aimed at Ji and hit his shoulder. Sahe was livid. She turned Ji into stone the minute she got there. Kesiti's hair flew around her then, her eyes glowed red. Her form began to change shape. She was an enormous dog. She destroyed half the village before she changed back. And, back in her original form, she destroyed the other half.

It was then that other goddesses had escorted me back to my house. For 50 years I heard nothing of Kesiti or Sahe. I assumed they both killed each other. I had no idea that Sahe had cursed Kesiti to sleep all those years, and had placed a barrier around her so no one would wake her. I thank you for returning her home. I am forever in your debt."

 **AN:**

 **Well there it is. That was Tanai's story. Hope it wasn't too boring. And I really hope it was helpful. I tried subtle hints there if you didn't know. Next chapter should be coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Inuyasha

**AN:**

 **I don't own any characters but the ones I create. Enjoy**

 _ **Inuyasha**_

 _Inu no Taisho? My old man? Are you kidding me? He had another kid? Kesiti's my sister?_ These thoughts keep racing through my head as Tenai continues her story. _Was she conceived when I was conceived? Am I older? Does Sesshoumaru know about her? Is she stronger than me? Is she stronger than him? Is it even possible for us to be alike? Should I have brought her here? Will she want to join us on our mission for jewel shards?_

"My own mother put me under that curse? She trapped me there? She imprisoned me in the first place? And she treated me like a dog?" Kesiti asks hysterically. _Idiot, you didn't even consider her feelings. She doesn't seem to know that we are related however. Or if she does she isn't mentioning it. Do the others realize it? Maybe they already considered it. I mean she does look like me._

"Yes Kesiti. She was trained that way. Please do not blame her." Tenai asked. "Why can't I remember any of it?" Kesiti whispered. I glance toward her and see that her head is between her knees. I have the sudden urge to hold and comfort her. _I should tell her soon._

"I don't know Kesiti. I wish I did. Come to think of it, I don't. They were terrible memories. I don't want you to remember them. And I want you to stay here with me. I will keep you safe." Tenai demanded. "Hell no. You couldn't protect her last time. What makes you think you could do it this time? You're an old bat and Kesiti is coming with us. We'll find a way to bring her memory back." I snap. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps. _I don't care. She's not getting captured again._

"No. He's right. I won't be staying here. But Inuyasha, I'm not going with you either. I have to find my memory on my own. And if I can't then I should try to find a way to bring back Ji. He might not be dead, and he may know more about who I am. Or, well, was." Kesiti says with a certainty that I can't really argue with. "Please don't leave Kesiti. You're nice and fun to hang around. You actually play with me when the others are off doing grown up things. Please stay with me Kesiti?" Shippo begs with big tear full eyes.

Kesiti stares at him and looks confused for a bit. "Fine little one. I will stay with you. But only for you." _Ouch. That stings a little. It's not like she knows though so I can't be mad at her. I'll tell her after I tell the others._

Tenai gave Kesiti a hard look. "If that is what you choose dear who am I to stop you? Just promise me you'll come by and visit me. Ok?" Kesiti nods in agreement and like that we're off. Shippo has taken it upon himself to be attached to Kesiti and everyone else is with who they always are. Once we get a good distance between us and Tenai's house I stop the group. "Shippo, why don't you and Kesiti go scrounge up some grub? We're kinda hungry, and I ate all of those noodles Kagome made." I lie so Kesiti will leave.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yells. I barely have time to say wait when I hit the ground hard on my face. "DAMN WOMAN IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS HUNGRY AND THOSE THINGS WERE SO GOOD!" I yell to keep the façade going. Shippo shakes his head and leads Kesiti off into the woods.

I glare at Kagome and tell them what has been on my mind since Tenai mentioned my father in her tale.

 **AN:**

 **Well there you go. Sixth chapter. WOOHOO! That was the subtle thing I was talking about by the way. The whole, Kesiti is Inuyasha's sister. Yay. References hahahahaha. Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7: Kesiti

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 7. If you haven't looked at my profile, then ill go ahead and tell you, this will be updated every monday. Thank you for waiting and i'm really sorry about not being able to update sooner. I don't own any characters except the ones I created. Enjoy!**

 **Kesiti**

"So, do Kagome and Inuyasha fight like that a lot?" I asked, concerned about if my new friends will always be so brutish. "Oh yeah, although sometimes they fight silently and Kagome gets sad a lot. I don't know why they do that. Oh look, some berries!" the young fox runs off towards a bush of blue berries. With him so far away I was able to gather my thoughts.

 _How old am I exactly? 100, plus 20, plus the fifty I was asleep… I'M ROUGHLY 170 YEARS OLD!? Or older… Oh wow… That's so weird…_ I soon hear a child's scream.

I snap back to reality, and I see Shippo thrown back towards me by a giant claw. I leap to grab him and place him on a tree branch. I hit the ground with a thud and look up to see a green ogre staring at me. I feel my blood run cold and my mouth move into a snarl without my telling it to. I flex my hand and my nails turn into jagged claws. My eyes squint as I move my shoulders back to stare the beast in the eyes.

With a roar it made the first move, swinging its arm towards me again. In a blink I had moved to it's side and threw my arm out. A large pink light shot from my arm and went straight through the ogre. I smirked as I heard the shriek it let out. As it fell to the ground I moved towards it and laughed as the light left its eyes. My ears perk. A noise. Left flank.

My head turns slowly as my smile leaves my face. A fox. A child. Shippo. Shippo! I blink and I'm back to normal and jump to put him on the ground. He's shaking. Why? I saved him. I look at my hands and my nails are back to normal. I move my eyes toward the fallen ogre. I feel my face go pale. And now I'm the one shaking.

It's body began decaying at a rapid pace. All that was left was bones and a single shard. Footsteps. Gasps. "You two killed it? By yourselves?" Sango asked quietly. Shippo shakes his head slowly. "Kesiti killed it. All by herself. And she… she was happy about it. And it was… so… cool! She was like, grrr! And then it was like GRRR and then it went to hit her and then she moved so fast I didn't even see her! Then she went PEW and then it went BLEEEHHH and then it when FWOSH and WOAH THAT WAS SO COOL!"

While Shippo went on about how "cool" I was, I started panting. My back felt like it was on fire. My lungs felt like they couldn't get any air. Black spots began moving in and out of my vision. My legs gave way and I knelt to the ground by the creature. My hands started to shiver and move towards the shard on their own. It began to glow. My mouth started watering. _I need this shard. I NEED it._

"Kesiti? Kesiti!" Inuyasha barked, "Stop! What the hell are you doing?" I shake my head and my sudden need for the shard left me. "I… I don't know… I just did everything against my own will." "Against your will? You dog, you enjoyed it and you know it. Now come with me. There is work to be done."

 **A/N: Ehhh… that one felt like it wasn't a good one. I'm sorry. Next one will be better I promise! Thank you for reading, please comment what you would like to see different in the future or if you'd like any mushy things or anything like that. You can always PM me and i'll respond! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome

Kagome

We were surrounded by red headed women and male archers. "Give me my 'daughter' and I will consider sparing you filthy beings." The tallest of the women walked by the archers and raised her hand towards Kesiti. A translucent pink light swirled to Kesiti, but quickly faded as it entered her personal space. On closer inspection a red light was encircling Kesiti. It went about us trying to shield us, from what I don't know.

The men all raised their bows. They aim towards us and release the arrow that they held. But as soon as they got close to me or anyone but Kesiti and Inuyasha, the dissintegrated. The arrows bounced off Inuyasha's coat, and the ones aimed at Kesiti hit her, but she didn't seem fazed. _I'm glad we're on her side then._

Kesiti raised her arm and the archers were all burned by an invisible force. "Begone mother, I will never forgive what you did to me. I will never be your whipping girl again. I will get my memories back, and I will destroy you and your people." She yelled as the red aura glowed brighter. "They are your people too Kesiti! Come back with me or you will regret it little girl." Sahe bellowed. "Now come with us or there will be consequences."

At this point many of the goddesses raised their arms and shot pink waves towards Kesiti, and this did have an effect. Kesiti's face scrunched up and she doubled over in pain while screaming. Inuyasha went over to protect her but got swept up in pink light. Sango ran to help him, but was also caught.

"I will spare these two creatures if you decide to come home. You have four days and five nights. If you do not however, then they will be killed, slowly." She clenched her fist and both Inuyasha and Sango grunted in pain. Miroku and I tried to move but were held in place by what seemed to be Sahe's magic. Kilala was absolutely furious but helpless. And then they were all gone.

I ran to where Inuyasha was last standing and fell to my knees. _Where are they? Where did she take them?_ I started to shake and cry as I heard Kilala roar to the sky as she sniffed for any scent. When she apparently didn't find one she roared again and again. Shippo ran to comfort her, but as he is also a child he was quite upset. Miroku seemed lost as Sango was taken and was most likely in pain.

I glanced to Kesiti, who was now sitting up. Her hair was flying and her eyes glowed red. _She looks so much like Inuyasha when he's like that. Not surprising since they are siblings. Oh, Inuyasha, where are you?_

"Come on. We're getting them back." Kesiti growled. I look up at her again. "We won't let you get taken in their place Kesiti." Miroku said absent-mindlessly. "They won't let them go if I don't. But that doesn't matter now. They got taken because of me. I'll get them back. Let's go."

 **A/N: Whew I'm cutting this one close. Sorry I started school today and I also had to work. BUT NO EXCUSES! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope it doesn't seem like a huge mess :)**


End file.
